Episode 2: The Kingdom of Shadows
Episode 2: "The Kingdom of Shadows" is the Second Episode in the Winter Sonata anime series which is an anime adaption of the Korean superhit drama Winter Sonata. Short Summary Yoojin and Joonsang start to get close with each other. They spend an afternoon playing a piano together and later go out on a date. Episode in Detail The episode starts of with Yoojin barely making it to the bus stop in time. Meanwhile Kang Mi-Hee is shown recollecting her past as she travels through an unknown tunnel. Joonsang wakes up a sleeping Yoojin at the bus stop near their school. When they reach the school gates Garmel is already present punishing late comers. Yoojin drags Joonsang to wall and tell him bend over so that she can use him as a prop to jump over the wall into school. Yoojin then gives him her hand so that he can also cross the wall but Joonsang deftly jumps over the wall surprising Yoojin. He offers his hand to help her get down but her ego wouldn't allow her to accept the help so Joonsang walks away, soon Yoojin realizes that she can't get down without his help he puts her shoes for her causing her to blush she then falls right into Joonsang arms.When they get into class Yoojin and Joonsang are questioned by Sang-Hyeok and Che-lin about their bruises but they keep quiet and exchange secret smiles. At the radio room Yoojin is mad at Joonsang because he didn't turn up at the radio room causing her to miss lunch. Joonsang who is sleeping on the roof of the school come down to the radio room to find Yoojin dancing in the room. He quietly creeps into the control room and starts to browse through books there.Yoojin starts to scream at him, but Joonsang suddenly moves a switch which causes her voice to be heard all over the school. Sanghyeok and Yong Guk run towards the radio room fearing something might have happened to her.When they reach the entrance they see an angry but otherwise normal Yoojin walking out, she tells him that nothing has happened and walks off in a huff. Sanghyeok then asks Joonsang what happened to which Joonsang asks if he came because he was worried about Yoojin or he had come to pick a fight with him and he later walks away. The scene then shifts to the boys playing a volleyball match and the girls cheering them on.Joonsang is shown having lot of fans, but Yoojin is worried seeing how he pushes away Sanghyeok while playing.After the match Sanghyeok confronts Joonsang and tells him that he should like he is one of the team, Joonsang calls him a wuss which makes Sanghyeok angry and he almost hits Joonsang but backs away to which Joonsang tells that there is no helping a wuss. Later Yoojin catches up with Joonsang and tells him to stop being so hostile towards Sanghyeok because he was a really good person.Joonsang then changes the topic and asks if she and Sanghyeok are dating and walks away. In the class Yoojin realizes that Joonsang doesn't know about the piano exam at school so she takes him to the piano room and starts to teach him how to play the piano but she gets stuck after a point.Then Joonsang starts to play the piece "First time" on the piano expertly which surprises Yoojin who had no idea that he could play so well.She then asks him why he shifted schools but Joonsang keeps quiet and Yoojin tells that maybe she was not close enough for him to tell the reason.As Joonsang looks out of the window he sees Sanghyeok searching for someone.He asks Yoojin to repay him the favour in a different way. The couple then walks out of school leaving Sanghyeok stunned. The duo then go to a park where Joonsang tells Yoojin a story about "The Kingdom of Shadows" Yoojin suddenly laughs and tells that he is lot like the lonely shadow in the story.She then tells that he doesn't know how to make friends and tells that he should so step by step. Yoojin who is walking on a log starts to loose balance Joonsang gives her his hand and tells her that he is going to start with her. The couple is then seen cycling together. They then take a boat ride over the lake. Joonsang tells Yoojin that the real reason why shifted his school was because he wanted to find out more about his father who had studied in the same school. He tells her that he met his father whom he believed to be dead. He also said that his father did not recognize him at all. Yoojin tells that he should be happy that atleast his father is alive. Then Yoojin takes a picture of him with her hands. They return late in the evening to school where Sanghyeok is anxiously waiting for Yoojin's return. vlcsnap-2011-10-07-21h59m43s128.png|Episode 2: Kingdom of shadows vlcsnap-2011-10-07-21h57m09s94.png|Chuncheon vlcsnap-2011-10-07-21h57m56s75.png|Joonsang in the bus vlcsnap-2011-10-07-21h58m02s136.png|Yoojin in the bus vlcsnap-2011-10-07-21h59m20s147.png|Young Kang Mi Hee crying after being rejected vlcsnap-2011-10-07-21h58m43s45.png|Joonsangs mother vlcsnap-2011-10-07-21h59m31s3.png|Kang Mi Hee in deep thought vlcsnap-2011-10-07-21h58m17s28.png|The bus at Chuncheon vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h01m35s221.png|Yoojin sleeping in the bus vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h01m43s51.png|Joonsang glancing at Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h02m00s209.png|The Bus stop near Jeil High school vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h04m07s211.png|Later comers being punished Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h04m17s47.png|Garmel vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h05m24s89.png|Yoojin tells Joonsang about her plan vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h05m48s191.png|Yoojin using Joonsang as a stool vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h06m09s137.png|Joonsang offers to help vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h06m39s172.png|Joonsang walking away vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h06m57s112.png|Yoojin realizing she is helpless vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h11m20s186.png|Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h11m26s246.png|Jeil High school vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h11m35s81.png|Class roooms vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h11m40s131.png|Class room pic1 vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h11m44s168.png|Classroom pic2 vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h11m54s13.png|Sanghyeok looking at Yoojins bruise vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h12m08s148.png|Yoojin sleeping on her bag vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h12m29s102.png|Yoojin and Sanghyeok vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h12m46s21.png|Oh Chelin vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h12m51s74.png|Joonsang's place in class vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h13m05s209.png|Sanghyeok looking at Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h13m18s87.png|Joonsang smiling at Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h13m22s127.png|Yoojin smiling at Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h13m35s2.png|Yoojin in the broadcasting room Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h15m51s75.png|Joonsang sleeping on the roof vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h20m21s222.png|The classroom vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h20m32s75.png|Joonsang making his way to the radio room vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h20m58s16.png|The Broadcasting room vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h21m06s151.png|Yoojin dancing vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h21m20s35.png|Joonsang peeking into the radio room vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h22m10s30.png|Yoojin looking at a record vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h22m17s97.png|Joonsang browsing through a book vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h22m44s118.png|On of the buildings in the school vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h24m59s156.png|Yooggook vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h25m32s253.png|Sanghyeok and Yoonggook running vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h26m09s110.png|Joonsang on the field vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h26m13s154.png|Jinsook and Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h28m07s8.png|Yoonggook playing vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h28m15s94.png|Sanghyeok pushed away by Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h28m23s171.png|Sanghyeok fallen vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h28m49s175.png|Yoonggook helping Sanghyeok up vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h29m51s32.png|Sanghyeok mad at Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h30m02s145.png|Yoojin worried over the boy's fight vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h31m05s254.png|Joonsang and Yoojin at the wash vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h31m30s243.png|Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h32m03s56.png|Yoojin and Yoonggook listening to Jinsook's problem vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h32m23s236.png|Yoonggook vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h33m25s120.png|The piano room vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h33m43s34.png|Joonsang watching Yoojin play vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h34m19s143.png|Yoojin surprised at Joonsang's skill vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h34m54s240.png|Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h34m58s35.png|Joonsang looking at Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h35m08s131.png|The couple at the piano vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h35m30s89.png|Joonsang looking out of the window vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h35m36s149.png|Yoojin playing alone vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h36m33s212.png|Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h36m42s46.png|Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h36m47s101.png|Yoojin decides to go with Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h36m59s214.png|Sanghyeok vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h37m07s36.png|The couple walking out of school vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h37m14s113.png|Sanghyeok shocked on seeing the couple vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h37m19s156.png|The couple at the bus stop vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h37m34s50.png|The couple in the bus vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h37m44s150.png|Yoojin hair blowing over Joonsang face vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h37m49s205.png|Yoojin feeling the breeze vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h37m59s53.png|The couple vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h39m05s192.png|The seat patched with band-aid's vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h39m39s28.png|The park vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h41m49s37.png|The couple at the park vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h42m57s198.png|Joonsang offers his hand vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h43m01s251.png|Joonsang offer to Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h43m07s52.png|Yoojin surprised vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h43m12s106.png|Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h43m15s141.png|Yoojin realizes that she is in love vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h43m19s182.png|Yoojin gives her hand vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h43m24s221.png|The couple on a bicycle vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h43m53s240.png|Yoojin enjoying vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h44m02s97.png|Joonsang on the cycle vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h44m12s195.png|The couple in love vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h44m17s249.png|Sunset over the lake vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h45m14s35.png|Yoojin's face in the sunset vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h45m27s159.png|The couple on a ferry vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h45m39s34.png|The million dollar smile vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h46m11s95.png|Joonsang in the sunset vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h47m32s128.png|Yoojin coaxing Joonsang to smile vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h48m15s60.png|The couple walking back home vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h47m57s138.png|Yoojin taking Joonsang's picture vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h48m24s153.png|Sanghyeok anxiously waiting for Yoojin Category:Anime Adaptation